


"I feel like I'm losing you"

by Kiwi1624



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi1624/pseuds/Kiwi1624
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy's fallen madly in love with the waitress, but what happens when Angie tried to push her to talk about something she doesn't wish to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I feel like I'm losing you"

When Peggy walked through the door of their home, she immediately sank into the couch next to Angie 

"Long day" Angie asked with a smile 

"You could say that"

"Well what happened" 

"Nothing" Peggy grumbled "just a bad day" 

Angie sighed as she put her book down. Peggy never talked to her about her day anymore. All she ever got was 'it's been a rough day' 

"Peggy you can talk to me" 

"Not about this" 

"You never talk to me, what's so wrong about it this time" she said a bit to harshly 

"Angie enough" Peggy demanded. She didn't want to talk about this. Anything but this. 

"No" Angie insisted "I never /ever/ push you to talk about things. I know your not an open person, but you don't even tell me about your day anymore. Peggy the whole basics of a relationship is to talk to one another" 

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not talking about this" Peggy hissed as she stood from the couch 

Angie was on her feet within seconds. She grabbed Peggy's arm "please," Angie pleaded "don't walk away from this" 

Peggy was too upset to care. She broke from Angie's hold and stormed up the stairs. 

Angie shook her head as she stood there. She knew Peggy was stubborn, but she was starting to get worried. The woman she loved had stopped talking to her. It scared her. Was she losing the one person that meant the world to her? 

Peggy stormed into their room and ran her hands over her face. She let out a sigh as she thought. Why wouldn't Angie just drop it. Peggy's had enough to deal with at work, she just wanted to come home to the woman she loved. Not the woman who demanded to know what was wrong. 

After a bit of thinking Peggy eventually got changed and climbed into bed. She was still pissed and didn't care to go say good night to Angie. 

Peggy awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She rolled over and sighed at the spot where Angie should be laying. It was her day off and she wanted to make the best out of it but it was clear Angie was upset. 

When she managed to make it down stairs, she saw something in the living room. When she walked in she saw Angie laying on the couch. She was asleep and it was evident she had been crying. It broke Peggy's heart to see her like this. 

"Darling" Peggy whispered as she woke her in the only way she knew how, with a kiss

As Peggy pulled from the kiss she noticed Angie didn't smile like she usually does. Instead she just opened her eyes 

"Morning" Angie said coldly as she sat up and rubbed her eyes 

"Good morning darling" Peggy smiled 

"Don't" 

"Don't what" 

"Don't pretend everything's alright" Angie sighed "I'm still mad at you" 

"And why is that" Peggy chuckled 

"I'm losing you Pegs. It's terrifying and you don't even care"

"That's not true" 

"Then talk to me"

Peggy stood and shook her head "your unbelievable" she said as she walked out of the room 

"What's so wrong with me worrying about you, huh? The woman I would give anything to see smile, isn't smiling. You don't talk to me, it's like I'm living with an old friend" 

"An old friend?! That's all I am to you" she hissed as she turned back to face Angie 

"I didn't say that. I said like an old friend" 

"What's the difference" 

"The difference is I don't love an old friend like I love you" she let out a small sigh "I could understand if you didn't want to talk when we were friends, but we are far more than that. We should be able to talk to each other about anything" 

Peggy bit her tongue. She knew Angie was right, but she couldn't talk about Steve. Not with Angie. 

Howard had given her a call yesterday. He found Steve. 

"I couldn't agree more, but not about this. This is one thing I can't tell you" 

Angie shook her head "your unbelievable" she said as she grabbed her purse and stormed out the door. She didn't know where she was going, didn't even have a car. All she knew was she needed out. 

When she closed the door she fell to her knees. She buried her face in her hands and cried. 

Peggy watched as Angie left. She knew she was hurting her, and she hated it. 

"Angie" she yelled as she opened the door. Her eyes fell to the woman on the ground. She sighed as she walked around her and wrapped her arms around the crying woman. She pulled her close, trying to soothe her 

"I don't want to lose you" Angie cried as she clung to Peggy. 

"Darling," Peggy smiled as she wiped away her tears "your not going to lose me" 

"How can you say that" she cried "you don't trust me anymore. I'd say I'm losing you" 

Peggy placed a soft kiss on her forehead "your the only person I trust" 

"Then why don't you talk to me anymore" 

"It's not that easy. You know my job" 

"Don't even play that card" Angie hissed as she pulled from Peggy's arms "you always tell me about your job" 

Angie didn't even care to hear anymore of an explanation. She stood and walked back inside. 

Peggy tried to reach for her arm but couldn't reach. She watched as the door closed before standing. She went to open it multiple times but just couldn't bring her self to do it. She turned and kicked a pot as hard as she could. She watched as it went flying and broke on the ground not far from her. She turned and put both fists against the wall as she sighed. 

Once inside Angie walked straight upstairs and into their bedroom. She didn't get much sleep last night, so she changed and climbed into the bed. Their bed. As she lay there, she stared at the spot where Peggy should be. She should be there, sleeping. Awaiting Angie lips to wake her. 

But she isn't. 

After a bit Peggy came inside. She'd managed to calm down a bit and clear her head. As she walked around the house, she didn't see Angie. She sighed knowing the only place left for her to be is their bedroom. She made her way up the stairs and stood in the door frame. She just wanted to watch her sleep. 

Angie wasn't asleep. She couldn't fall asleep. Not in their bed. Not alone. When she opened her eyes and saw the bed was still empty. A part of her hoped to see Peggy laying next to her. She quickly rolled over so she wouldn't have to face the fact that they were fighting. 

Peggy slipped her shoes off before climbing into the bed next to Angie. It broke her heart to see Angie this way. "Darling" she said softly as she put her hand on Angie's waist and scooted closer. 

"What" Angie hissed as she rolled over. She was now under Peggy and staring into those big brown eyes

"I'm sorry" Peggy whispered "I don't want to fight with you. Please know I'm only keeping this from you because it's too hard to admit" 

Angie sighed "no. I should be sorry. I'm trying to push you into talking about some thing your not ready to talk about" 

Peggy leaned closer so that their lips were almost touching. Her hand remained at Angie's waist as she whispered "it's Steve" 

Angie felt horrible. She knew how heartbroken Peggy was over him "English" she sighed as she wrapped her arms about Peggy's neck "you don't have to"

"You deserve to know" she said shakily. The only thing giving her the strength to say this, was the woman below her. The fact that she was so close, that they were no longer mad at each other "Howard....he.....he found him"

"What" Angie said shakily. She feared he was alive and Peggy was leaving her. 

Peggy could see in her eyes that this wasn't easy to hear "he's gone down to pull him out of the ice, and by what his scientists say he .......he could wake up"

"Oh" Angie sighed as she could see her fears becoming realty

"Angie I don't want to lose you" 

"Your not going to. I'm yours as long as you'll have me" Angie sighed. 

Peggy smiled and lightly brushed her lips against Angie's "good. Because I'm not letting go" she whispered as she deepened the kiss. 

Angie smiled into the kiss. When their lips parted she pulled Peggy closer. She was still extremely tired, so she curled up in Peggy's arms "do you care if I take a nap" she yawned 

"Not at all" Peggy smiled "as long as I get to hold you, I don't care what your doing" 

Angie smiled as she drifted off to sleep in Peggy's comforting arms.


End file.
